Captured
by Tha Kidd11
Summary: Max and the flock are finally done running from the whitecoats. Fang and Max are closer than ever, and everything seems perfect. But, little does the flock know that the whitecoats have something special in store for Max. Will Max be in danger? Without the flock even knowing? Read to find out. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction, I came up with this plot kinda just off the top of my head. I thought it would be fun to write this story. So here is my Fanfiction. Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Maximum Ride belongs to the very talented Mr. James Patterson**

"Agent number 0497, come in agent." My Commander spoke through the walkie-talkie. "Yes, Commander"

"Do you have visual of the subjects?" "Yes, I am in position."

"Good, are you ready to take on this mission?" "Yes Commander, with my months of training I believe I can complete this mission successfully."

"Excellent, I want you to execute the mission when you have confirmation that the subjects are asleep." " Yes, Sir."

Max's POV

Me and the rest of the flock have finally been able to settle down, it has been almost a year since we last were attacked. We now live somewhere in Nevada, in a huge house. The house has 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a huge kitchen, a living room, and a dining room. The back yard is pretty much desert, so I guess you can asume we have few neighbors. The flock and I have been living in this house for about 5 months now, I have to say its nice to not have to constantly do a 360, or look out for flyboys, whitecoats, or anything else that is trying to kill us.

Today was going to be a great day, it is the day that we all decided to turn a year older. Me, Fang, and Iggy were all going to be 19 years old. Nudge was going to be 16. Gazzy was going to be 13. Angel was going to be 11. We were throwing a HUGE party, well huge for us. There was going to be a double layer cake, of course baked by Iggy. Nudge was going to decorate the house with balloons, streamers, big signs, you name it. Gazzy and Angel were thinking of games to play at our party. And all of us were getting each other presents of course.

3:00pm = PARTY TIME!

First we all sat in our big living room and exchanged presents. After all the presents were exchanged it was time for the games and first was hide and go seek. Finally it was time for cake, after many games of hide and go seek which Angel kept winning. By the time we all had our 4th serving of cake it was almost 11 o'clock, we all had an eventful day and now it was time to "hit the hay." Everyone got ready for bed, Nudge and Iggy went to their room, Gazzy went to his room, Angel went to her room, and Fang and I went to our room.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Fang asked me

"Yeah...What about you?"

"Yeah...But I'm not ready to go to bed yet." he said while he pulled me to sit on the bed next to him

"Well, what are we going to do about that?"

"This." he said and he kissed me

I had to break the kiss to catch my breath, "I thought you might have said something like that." then I pulled out a condom.

After we were finished making love, we just layed in our bed wraped in each other's arms. Fang kissed the top of my head and said "I love you Max."

"I love you too... You ready for bed yet?"

"Yeah"

"Goodnight Fang."

"Goodnight Max"


	2. Chapter 2

I was asleep for what felt like 2 hours and I was being woken awake with something covering my mouth and my arms bound behind my back. My eyes shot open because I wanted to know why Fang wasn't helping me, he had been shot with a tranquilizer dart. As I got painfully dragged out of my house by some mysterious person, I noticed that the rest of the flock had all been shot with tranquilizer darts. "_They must have shot the flock with those darts so they wouldn't wake up, while I'm getting captured... when the flock wakes up they'll know I'm gone and come looking for me._" I thought to myself. I got pushed into a black van, the door slamed shut and the van started driving.

I open my heavy eyelids, "_they must have shot me with a tranquilizer dart._" I was in a completly white room, there was no furniture except for the lab table I was laying on and the monitors that were hooked up to me, there were no windows, no doors, it just looked like the room was made of white tiles. As soon as I opened my eyes the wall split open for a brief second and a person walked in the room, the person was wearing a completely white suit that covered from head to toe that only had an opening for the eyes, so I couldn't tell if the person was a man or woman. The white suit walked over to me and checked the monitors and walked out. I was left alone in this room just me and my thoughts.

Commander's POV

"Alright agent 0497, it is time for you to infiltrate the subject's home...you know what your assignment is."

"Yes Commander I fully understand."

"And remember the youngest of them can read minds."

"Yes, Sir"

Fang's POV The next morning:

I rolled over in bed to see Max fast asleep beside me, so I just kissed her head and decided to go to the living room and watch some tv. A few minutes later Iggy came into the living room, and I don't know how he does it but he knew it was me.

"Hey Fang, do you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah sure...where is Nudge?"

"She's taking a shower... where is Max?"

"She is still asleep...she must be worn out from last night."

Iggy pretty much guessing what we did last night, just smiled at me. Pretty soon Nudge came into the kitchen and gave Iggy a quick kiss and then got her a cup of coffee. By the time breakfast was ready everyone was in the kitchen except Max. I walked back into our room to find her just getting out of bed. "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning."

"Are you ready for breakfast Iggy made Pancakes."

"Good I'm starving."


	3. Chapter 3

Max's POV

It had been hours since the white suit came in to check the monitors, by this time I was about to go insane in this white room. "_God, I miss Fang and the rest of the flock... why haven't they came to get me yet?_" The white suit walked in and started unhooking me from the monitors, then this drone over some sort of intercom said "Send Subject #1 to testing room 03A." Once in the testing room I got forced into a chair and shackled to it. In the testing room whitecoats did blood tests on me, they did pain stimulating tests, and they did brain activity level tests. After those tests I was walked to a big testing room where they made me do stamina tests, flying tests, and the "oh-so-popular" maze testing. When all those tests where finished I was exhausted, I got walked back to the white room and forced back on the lab table and I was hooked back up to the monitors.

**A few hours later:**"_ what is taking the flock so long to come find me..._" Just then a whitecoat walked in, it was a woman.

"Hello Maximum."

I didn't respond.

"I just came to talk to you, hoping I could ask you some questions."

"I have a few questions first."

"Alright, I supose you can ask me questions."

"Where am I, why am I here, and when will you stupid whitecoats ever learn?... my flock is going to break me out of here."

" Well the answer to your first two questions is classified... but I'm afraid your not ever getting out of here my dear."

"You bet your sweet ass I will, my flock will come find me."

"They won't come looking for you...you see we replaced you with Max II, so it is like your not even missing."

"But the flock will know that it is not me... Me and 'My Clone' are nothing alike."

"Yes that may have been true, but Max II has been studying your behavior for months now...So you can see how easy it will be for her to fool your entire flock."

"YOU...BITCH." I started thrashing on the lab table to get myself free from the restraints of the monitors. The dumb whitecoat pulled out a walkie-talkie and said "I need assistance with subject #1... hurry she needs to be sedated." All of a sudden 8 whitecoats charged into the room, 2 whitecoats holding down each of my limbs, and then I felt a pinch in my side and I was out like a light.

Fang's POV

"Well that was fun." I said while walking through the front door. Me and the rest of the flock went to the zoo today.

"Yeah, my favorite animals were the polar bears." Angel said

"Man I'm starving, how about I make us some lunch." Iggy said while walking into the kitchen holding Nudge's hand.

Max, Gazzy, Angel, and I all went into the living room to watch some tv. Man was it nice to not have to think about whitecoats, flyboys, etc. This was the life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to thank alex1030 for being my first reviewer, I didn't think anyone would read my story...but I think it is cool that I got some feedback. I will try to update as soon as possible I try to put at least 2 chapters out at a time...and last but not least, Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride, Maximum ride belongs to the very talented Mr. James Patterson.**

Max's POV

I opened my eyes hoping that the last day or however long I've been here was just a horrible nightmare, but unfortunately it wasn't because I was starring at the blank white tile walls. The stupid bimbo whitecoat walked in today instead of that usual white suit person, she checked my monitors then she tried to have some small talk with me.

"Good Morning Maximum."

I just gave her the best death glare I could muster up, with the loss of energy due to the "lovely" fact of getting starved to death.

"I see...you don't want to talk to me. Well no matter you don't have to talk to go take tests." Just then the white suit person came in the room and unhooked me from the monitors and dragged me to the testing rooms. The first test was an endurance test, to see how long I could run.

**3 hours later:** I looked down at the treadmill it said that I have ran 70 miles.

"She is starting to slow down... I believe she needs a little motivation to pick up her speed." Just then I felt a 120 volt shock in the middle of my back. I yelped in pain, but I did start to run faster fearing what would happen next if I slowed down again. After me running another 30 miles they finally let me stop running. Exhausted from running I practically fell off the treadmill onto the floor.

"Very good Maximum, we are pleased with your results we are going to allow you to rest for a minute and then the testing must go on. But don't worry the next test won't be an endurance test but a psychological test." I got to rest for literally a minute because I was still panting when I got escorted to the next testing room. When we got in the testing room I was shoved into a chair, and again shackled to it.

"Alright Maximum, like I said this will be a psychological test. We want to see how you react to certain images."

The whitecoat walked over to me and put this mask like thing over my eyes.

"A set of images are going to appear on the mask covering your eyes and a computer connected to the mask will print out what you are feeling." The first image was of a people I never saw before in my life, so I felt nothing. The next image was of some cute defenceless animals, I felt a need to help them. The next image was of Gazzy and Angel playing outside, that image gave me the feeling of yearning I wanted to be back with my flock. The next picture was of Nudge and Iggy holding hands while flying, still I yearned for my flock I even shed a tear. The next picture was of my Mom and my sister Ella making chocolate chip cookies, strangely this picture just made my stomach growl. The next picture was of Fang giving me a half smile, this picture made my heart ache. The next picture was of Fang laying on the ground bleeding to death. This picture made my heart stop beating for a second.

"No...NO...NO!... that picture is a LIE." I started thrashing in the chair doing anything to get this damn mask off my face. The whitecoat bitch came over to me and took the mask off my face.

"Calm down Max, your right the picture is a fake."

"How could you show me something so aweful like that?"

"Like I said, it was to see how you would react."

I was starring at the floor now, because I didn't want the whitecoat to see the tears flowing down my face. "Well...you got a reaction out of me."

"Yes...the tests are done for today, you will now be sent back to your room." The white suit walked in the room and got me from the chair, as the white suit person walked me to my room I felt a little piece of me die inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I am working up to the climax of the story. I believe the climax will be really good so if you could please bear with me and keep reading. ~ thank you Tha Kidd11**

Fang's POV

Max was changing her clothes, so I decided to sneak up behind her and surprise her.

"Hey."

"Hey Fang, you surprised me."

"I figured as much... hey I was thinking how about we go visit your mom and sister today?"

"Yeah that would be fun...what time should we leave?"

"Umm, well it would probably take about an hour and a half to fly there so how about we go tell the rest of the flock and then get ready to go."

"Sounds Great."

I quickly kissed Max on the lips and pulled her by the hand into the living room to tell the flock. No sooner than we told the flock we were all packed up and ready to go.

"I can't wait to see Dr. M I love her cookies." Nudge squealed.

"Alright everybody lets head out." I said.

Max's POV

**The next day: **"_ If I don't figure out a way to get out of here I'm going to go insane or die first._" The whitecoat walked in and checked the monitors.

"Are you ready for some more tests today Max?" this dumbass tried to make testing me against my will sound pleasant. "Well don't worry Max there is no psychological tests on your schedule today."

"Like the other test are any better?"

"Sure they are, they test your strength, and your endurance."

"You make it sound like I actually enjoy these tests...wow you are a dumbass."

"Watch Your Mouth...You will not speak to me like that, I could have you whipped for that."

"Well it is true... Do you not know what your doing is pure evil?"

"I am a scientist... and you are a subject."

"I am NOT a Subject, I am a Living Human Being, you stupid Bitch."

"You will regret you said that to me." she snapped her fingers and the white suit person came in with a box. She opened the box and pulled out a leather horse whip, she whipped me across the face leaving my face oozing blood.

"Now that you learned your lesson, how about them tests now."


	6. Chapter 6

Fang's POV

We got back from visiting Dr. M and Ella, when Max came up to me and said "Hey Fang, I'm going to go flying so I can think."

"Ok, do you want me to go with you?"

"No, Fang I want to be alone."

"Ok." Max walked out the door and jumped into the air and snapped out her wings. I watched as Max flew away and as she was getting further and further into the distance I felt a sense that something was wrong.

Max II's POV

As I flew a safe distance away from the house I decided to land. I pulled out my walkie-talkie "Commander, I am reporting in."

"Are you far from the house so the subjects will not hear you?"

"Yes Commander."

"Good, do they believe you are Maximum?"

"Yes, they are convinced."

"Well done agent, we will try to bring you home as soon as possible, but we must get rid of subject #1 first. We need you to help us bring in subjects #2-6 when the time comes. Once subject #1 is expired I will call on you again, but for now stick to your assignment."

"Yes, Sir."

**A/N: I know this is another short chapter, and for that I am sorry. For those of you that have read or even skimmed over my story, thanks again for reading. If you have any comments or questions don't hesitate to review, but if you don't review its totally cool, I will continue to update regardless. Finally, I do not own Maximum Ride, the Maximum ride series belongs to the very talented Mr. James Patterson ~ Tha Kidd11**


	7. Chapter 7

Max's POV

"_Another Day in this Hell._" The whitecoat lady walked in as usual, and checked my monitors. I was about to get unhooked from the monitors to go take some more "lovely" tests, when a man whitecoat walked into the room and stopped the lady. "Excuse me for interupting, but I must speak with you Sarah."

"This better be important."

"It is, can we please step in the hallway?"

The two whitecoats stepped into the hallway, they must have been whispering because even with my raptor hearing I couldn't hear what they were saying. The whitecoats were out in the hallway awhile when I heard Sarah speak up and say "This is unbelievable...how extraordinary."

After a few more minutes in the hallway Sarah walked back in the room. She was holding some papers in her hands.

"Max, do you know what I am holding?"

"Some stupid papers."

"Not just any papers, these are results from some of your tests...and do you know what they are saying to me?"

"No...let me guess, that I can fly."

"No you smartass...they are telling me that we are about to have a new test subject."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means Max my dear...you're pregnant."

**A/N: Sorry for another dang author's note...I hate to write these. I know there is a lot of Max getting pregnant stories but I believe this one is kinda different, but who am I to say. Anyways Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Maximum Ride belongs to the very talented Mr. James Patterson. But I do take claim to this plot. Thanks again for reading ~ Tha Kidd11**


	8. Chapter 8

Max's POV

Once I heard that dreadful word pass that bitch's lips I felt like my heart jumped into my throat. "_pregnant...pregnant...no way could I be pregnant. Fang is the only person I have ever slept with and we always used a condom. Those things are supose to be 99% effective...well I guess I got that 1% that is the deffective one. What am I going to do...I have to start thinking of a plan to break out of this joint, because its not just me anymore its me and my unborn child._"

"How exciting, we will have a new experiment soon enough. I must go tell the other scientists." Sarah walked out the door, leaving me still attached to the machines. As soon as the door shut, I got to thinking up an escape plan.

I started to realize that if I had any chance of getting out of here I would need to have the white coats trust me a little bit. After they trust me, they hopefully would cut down the number of guards that walk me to and from different testing rooms. I would need to start memorizing the floor plans of this place, by remembering what turns I take, and what hallways led to where. If I am going to get out of here I need to put my plan in action today, so I have enough time for it to work and for me to escape before my baby is born.

After what seemed like forever, Sarah came back in the room with 6 whitecoats to gather me up and take me to testing. As the whitecoats were grabbing me, I didn't fight against them I just went with them willingly.

"I see you are not fighting us today. Have you lost your enthusiasm? or Have you just given up altogether, because you know that you will soon be expired?" I just set a blank look upon my face, as if I was just somewhere in "la la land."

"Well no matter if you fight us or not, you are still going to do testing until you hand us over that new experiment." I was now unhooked from all the machines, and we were now walking out the door. We took a left out of my room and walk appoximately 100ft, then we took a right and walked another 100ft, then a left turn and another left turn and we were at the door. A door that opened up to the room for the psychological testing.

**A/N: I know it has been awhile since I have updated, but my computer was down...Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Maximum Ride belongs to the very talented Mr. James Patterson. But I do take claim of this plot. Thanks for reading ~Tha Kidd11**


	9. Chapter 9

Fang's POV

Max, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were all out in the back yard flying around. Iggy was inside making grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch, and I was just chilling out watching a movie, but only half paying attention.

"Hey Iggy, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure Fang."

"Have you noticed anything different about Max lately?"

"No, not really but I also am blind."

"Well she has been acting distant lately...Its like she doesn't want to be around me anymore."

"Are you sure its not just you thinking up stupid stuff?"

"I guess you are right."

"I know I'm right, you and Max love each other like me and Nudge love each other."

"Yeah, I do love Max and I was going to take her out tonight...You know just me and her."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to ask her...tonight."

"Well good luck man."

"Thanks."

**(a few hours later)**

Max and I arrived at the restaurant, "Reservations for two."

"Last name sir?"

"Ride"

"Right this way" The hostess led us to a secluded table in the back of the restaurant like I asked, I wanted to be alone with Max. We sat down and the hostess handed us our menus and said "Your waiter will be here shortly." and walked away.

"So Fang, what is the occasion?"

"I just wanted to have some alone time with you."

"Oh, well we could have been alone back at the house."

"Well I wanted a special night with you tonight...with no possibility of an interuption from the flock."

"Oh, I see."

"But I did have a hidden motive for bringing you here."

"Really now, well spit it out."

I got down on one knee infront of Max and I pulled the ring out of my pocket "Max I love you, will you marry me?"

**A/N: Disclaimer I do not own Maximum Ride, Maximum Ride belongs to the very talented Mr. James Patterson. But I do claim this plot. Sorry about this extremely over due update, I hope to update much sooner. ~ Tha Kidd11**


	10. Chapter 10

Max's POV

**8 months later**

"_I can assume that I have been in this god awful place for months now, how do I know that you might ask…well let's just say that I can clearly tell that I'm pregnant now." _So far my plan of getting out of this dump is starting to work, since I have been going to the tests willingly and giving them somewhat of cooperation. They have now lessened the number of guards that must escort me to the said testing rooms. And I know most of the blueprints for this building like the back of my hand.

Now that I am big as a whale pregnant, they have not made me run as long on the endurance tests, and they totally took out the flying tests, but those stupid maze tests I still have to do… oh and don't get me started on the psychological tests.

I was just getting done with the last of my tests for the day, and I was about to get escorted back to the white tiled room, when I looked up and saw that it was only the white suit that was going to take me back to my room. The white suit grabbed me by the arm with a lock tight grip and forcefully pushed me along the route that led to the holding cell. Once inside I thought that the white suit was going to immediately put me back onto the lab table and attach those monitors back up. But the person in the white suit just stood there. After what seemed like an hour long pause the white suit said my name.

"Max"

_Wait a second…I know that voice_

Then all of a sudden the face mask was coming off the white suit, I was so stunned that I couldn't even speak.

"Max? Max it's me,… I'm so sorry that I have been part of hurting you, I never thought their plan was to expire you after you have your child… please Max, say something."

"Dylan, what the HELL are you doing here? Why would you ever work with the whitecoats? HOW could you do this to me? I thought you CARED for me?"

"I do care about you, I LOVE you max…and to answer your first question, after the whole thing that went down in Paris these whitecoats captured me and then gave me an ultimatum, to either work with them and get to live or to immediately get expired…so I chose to live, but I swear Max that I didn't know that they would make me kill the girl I love."

"HOW can you say that you LOVE me! When you have been the one in that white suit the whole time that I have been in this hell hole."

"I know this does look bad, but at first they only told me that they were going to run some tests on you like they did in the past…but then today they revealed to me that they intend to expire you once you delivery "Their new test subject" and… they said they want me to be the one to expire you. I knew that I had to show you who I was, and now that you know… I intend on proving to you that I love you."

"How are you going to prove it to me?"

"I am going to help you break out of this place."

"Alright, but if we are going to get me out of here we have to do it real soon… because I feel like I will have this baby sooner than later.

"ok, but Max there is one thing you must know before we get you out of here."

"What is that?"

"This place…it's on an island, you would need to be able to fly a few miles out before you would get to solid ground, and that ground is all forest."

"UGH! I'm so stupid, I was so focused on learning how to get out of the inside of the building, I didn't even think about what I would have to do on the outside… ok I can probably manage my way through the forest, but I'm not so sure about flying… I haven't had any flying tests in a few months."

"what are you talking about, you are one of the best flyers I know…hell you even taught me some flying tips."

"yeah, I know that I'm a good flyer…but if you haven't noticed that I'm as big as a giant blimp."

**A/N: Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum ride, Max belongs to the very talented Mr. James Patterson. Thanks for reading **


	11. Chapter 11

Fang's POV

Max and I have been engaged for a few months now. She, Angel, and Nudge have been planning our wedding, but Angel and Nudge seem more interested in the wedding than Max. Max just seems to go along with whatever Angel and Nudge say, which doesn't seem like the type of person Max is because she always has her two cents to put in…but I guess she is just overwhelmed with the fact that we will be getting married in about a month.

Max, Nudge, and Angel were all in the living room lying on the floor looking through multiple magazines with brides on the covers. I walked in and gave Max this look that said that I needed to talk to her, she got up off the floor making the girls turn their heads and look in my direction as we walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, what's up Fang?"

"Are you ok Max? I've noticed that you seem to be going along with whatever Angel and Nudge say or do… and that is not usually like you."

"Well… I guess, I would just leave all the wedding detail stuff to them, you know I'm not that much of a girly girl and besides they like that sort of stuff, they may as well have their fun."

"Alright, if you say so. You aren't getting cold feet are you?"

"Would I have a reason too?"

" No, I suppose not… Ok, I'll let you get back to the girls then." I gave Max a kiss, before she started to head out of the kitchen. Before she left the kitchen she turned around and said "Actually, I think that I am going to go flying…you know stretch out my wings from lying on that damn floor."

"Yeah, it is a nice night for flying…can I come with you?"

"NO!, I mean… no that's ok, I want some time to kind of be by myself and get in some thinking."

"Ok" Then Max left the kitchen and walked out the front door.

Max II's POV

When I was about 50 or so miles away from the house I decided to land, I whipped out my walkie-talkie and contacted my commander.

"Sir, are you there?"

"Yes Agent, why are you contacting me? Has something gone wrong with the mission?"

"No, Sir…I was contacting you, because I was wondering why this mission has gone on for so long… I thought I was supposed to be out of here months ago, and already having delivered subjects #2-6."

"Well first off, let me tell you that you should not have contacted me, I said that I would call on you when we were ready for you to bring in the other subjects. And as for you being there longer than expected, we had unexpected complications with subject #1 and she is not yet expired, but she will be soon. You must stick to your mission, until I shall call on you, and when I do you will need to be ready to bring subjects #2-6… DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, Sir. May I ask about how long it will take before subject #1 is to be expired?"

"Hmm, because you have been an obedient agent I guess I can tell you. Subject #1 is to be expired in about a month, can you wait that much longer?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Very good"

As I was flying back to the house I was thinking _God one more month of pretending to be that ignorant Max, and oh, hell in a month 'Max' is supposed to be marrying that intolerable Fang. How am I going to fake it through that, when I loathe the guy and the rest of the flock. I wish they could expire Max before a month comes up, so I won't have to keep pretending that I actually like them. _I made a soft landing on the ground in front of the house, making sure to be quite because it was late and I'm sure that some of the flock members were asleep. I walked up the path that led to the front door, I opened the door and flicked on the lights to see Fang, Iggy, and Angel standing there with deceived looks on their faces. Then all of a sudden Fang and Iggy where grabbing me by both my arms and dragging me into the dining room, where they shoved me into a chair and bound my arms and legs to the chair.

"What the heck is going on with you guys?"

Angel spoke up, "I know you aren't really Max, I heard your thoughts outside of the house."

"You guys don't really believe her, right…I mean come on, she's just a little brat."

Next Fang spoke "I do believe her, and that right there proves to me that you are not Max, because Max would never call Angel a brat…So I have one question, where is the real Max?"

I just started laughing "Ok, you got me…I am Max II, but I will never tell you where she is…I would rather die first as long as it means she gets expired along with me."

Fang slapped me across the face "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

"Never"

Fang looked at Angel "Can you look inside her head and read her thoughts and see if you can find out where Max is?"

" I am trying, but she is trying so hard to block me out… all I can get is somewhere surrounded by forest."

"Well that is a start, if you can't get anything more…we will just have to beat it out of her."

"You wouldn't beat me."

"I might not beat you, but I can leave you tied to this chair with no food and no water and just wait you out until you tell me where she is."

Angel spoke up, "No Fang, we can't do that… you didn't hear her thoughts. Whoever is keeping Max is going to expire her in a month."

This made me start laughing again " I can sit here a month with no food or water, no problem… maybe by then I might tell you where you can find her remains."

Fang slapped me again, "Alright I didn't want to do this, but I might have to resort to beating the truth out of you… Angel can you go get me a belt."

Angel ran up the stairs, and I heard some rustling around. She came practically bouncing into the room with what looked like an old leather belt.

"you're really not going to use that thing on me." Just then Fang brought the belt up, and I closed my eyes not wanting to see, but he hit the side of my chair making me jump.

"Ok, geez… alright I will tell you where she is."


	12. Chapter 12

Max's POV

It has been a few days since I have found out that Dylan was the person in the white suit. Since then, he has informed me that this place that I call a "prison hell hole" is on some tiny island called Fannette Island. Which is surrounded by the El Dorado National Forest.

I was finishing up my last test for today, unfortunately for me was the psychological test. Man I really hate this test the most, even more than the endurance tests and the maze test, those I can manage through. I hate the psychological test, because even though I try not to let those images get to me, so those stupid whitecoats won't get a reaction out of me…they still affect me though, every time I see a picture of one of my flock members getting hurt or dying it just makes me fill with hopelessness that I am never going to get out of this joint, then I just become angry at the whitecoats for everything that they are doing to me.

After my test Dylan and Sarah are there to walk me back to the room. When we get to the room, to not make Sarah suspicious Dylan roughly forces me back up on the lab table and hooks me back up to the monitors.

"Agent, you may leave now… I would like to speak with Subject #1 alone."

Dylan walked swiftly across the room to the door and left the room.

"Well Max, I must say that I am pleased with how you have been behaving lately…you must truly have lost your will to fight against us, I mean there would be no point in fighting anyways, because it is just you against many of us. What is this, silence? Do you not have a snide comment to make? Anyways, I only wanted to speak to you so I could tell you the wonderful news…according to your last test results, we have discovered that you must have been at least a few weeks pregnant before we brought you here. So that means you should be ready to give us the new test subject in a matter of days, and if you still have not delivered the subject by then, we will be forced to take it out of you and then expire you. What do you have to say to that?"

"Just this…I would rather die first before you get your grubby little paws on my child."

"Very well, that most certainly can be arranged. I will leave you now, to give you a chance to think about giving over that subject willingly."

**A few hours later**

I was in a state of half-awake and half-asleep when I was being shook fully awake. Dylan was standing over me, with his mask off of his face.

"What are you doing? No one usually comes in here in the middle of the night."

He started unhooking me from the machines "I'm setting you free, if there is a chance for you to get out of here you have to escape tonight… I overheard what Sarah said to you, and now you only have a few days before you are to be expired. So I'm helping you get out of here, like I promised I would."

Once I was completely free of the machines, I grabbed a hold of Dylan's hand and squeeze it. "thank you, I will never forget this."

"Just go, you don't have a lot of time before the alarm will start sounding because you are no longer on those machines…I will try to hold off the whitecoats as long as I can."

I opened the door, and started sprinting down the hallway when I heard the alarm go off. I was turning every which way, making perfect turns to get to the exit…hoping that nothing or no one was behind me. I finally saw the exit, it was about 100 feet in front of me when Sarah came out of nowhere and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Where do you think you are going."

"I'm getting the HELL out of here."

"Oh, no you are not."

I had so much built up anger inside of me, I jumped up in the air and planted my boot print onto her face…one nice hit seem to do her in, she was lying on the floor with blood streaming down her face. "That was for whipping me across the face, BITCH!"

I had so much adrenaline pumping through my veins, I ran out the door jumped into the air and snapped out my wings and took off flying as fast as I could, however since I haven't flown in a while and I was a lot heavier, flying as fast as I could was only about 20 miles an hour.

After flying for about 10 minutes, I could feel myself slowly losing height so I had to force my wings to work harder to keep me from completely falling to the ground. I was in mid-flight when all of a sudden I felt this horrible pain in my lower abdomen.

_Oh, no this cannot be happening now... _

I felt another sharp pain in my stomach.

_Oh, God…I'm going into labor._

Another sharp pain hit me, and I couldn't take it. I was clutching at my stomach trying to make the contractions hurt less, when I stopped flapping my wings and started to fall out of the sky. I was falling so quick, I didn't have time to try to dodge trees so I was getting cut and scratched the whole way down. I landed hard on my back, and let out a loud scream of pain.

After lying on the ground for a few minutes I realized that I needed to get up and start moving so there would be no chance of the whitecoats getting to me. I managed to get myself up and walking, even if it was at a slow pace. Then the contractions came back, and I knew that I had to have this baby now. I found a hollowed out tree that was surrounded by giant boulders so it was slightly out of view. I layed down inside of the tree, and from watching some TV in the past I supposed this was the time to start pushing out the baby. I was pushing and crying out in pain, and scrambling to find anything to hold on to….then there was complete silence.

Next, I heard the sound of my baby crying…

**A/N: I do not own maximum ride, Max belongs to the very talented James Patterson. But I do however own this story plot. This story is almost over, there are only a few chapters left…so the big ending is coming up soon. Thanks for reading ~ Tha Kidd11**


	13. Chapter 13

Fang's POV

I was leading the flock as we took off to go save Max. Angel who was right behind me spoke up.

"Fang?"

"Yeah, Angel?"

"Do you think Max II was lying? Do you believe that Max is really at this Fannette Island?"

"I don't know, but we have to go see. And if she is not there, we cannot give up. We have to find Max."

"I know Fang. I'm not saying that we won't stop looking for Max, all I am saying is that Max II has not always been truthful."

"Yes I know, but I have to hope that she was telling the truth this time."

**A few hours later**

"Look! I think that is the island…are you guys ready? We don't know what we could be up against, so be prepared for anything."

We were coming closer and closer to the island, it was maybe 5 or so many miles away when we heard a scream come from below us.

"Did you guys hear that? It sounded like someone screaming, I think we should land and check it out."

We landed and started to walk around to see if we could locate where the scream was coming from, when another scream came again.

"Listen, that sounds like…"

"Max!" Angel yelled. "Fang, I can hear her thoughts…It is her, she must be close by."

I started looking in every direction, desperately looking for any sign of Max.

"Max? Max where are you? Please, its Fang and the rest of the flock."

Another scream came, and I turned and started walking in the direction it came from. As another scream came I started picking up my pace. As I was walking the screams became louder, that means I was getting closer. Then the screaming stopped, it was complete silence. What I heard next surprised me, the sound of a baby crying.

"Max? Oh, God where are you Max?"

Then I heard a faint call of my name "Fang?" I turned round and round in circles, looking to see where she was, but I came up short when all I saw was a giant hollowed tree.

"Fang, Fang, I'm in the tree."

I practically stumbled over my feet to reach the opening of the tree, I stepped inside the hollow tree and was shocked by what I found. I saw Max, lying on the ground with a baby wrapped up in a jacket in her arms. I told the flock to stay outside and keep watch for any whitecoats. I kneeled down beside Max, and stroked some of her hair out of her face.

"Thank God you are ok…I was so worried. I am sorry that I didn't know you were gone, Max II played me like a fool. I am so sorry."

"Shhh…Fang it is ok, at least you are here now. I suppose you are wondering why I am holding this baby."

"No, I figured it out as soon as I saw you and the baby. When did you find out you were pregnant?

"A little while after I got captured."

"Now, I feel even worse. I can't believe I let this happen to you and our child."

"Don't talk like that, it is not your fault. Those whitecoats were planning this for months, having Max II study my behaviors so she could trick you guys. The only thing the whitecoats didn't plan was me being pregnant, that was an extra bonus for them."

"What do you mean bonus?"

"Well originally they were just going to expire me, then get Max II to deliver you and the rest of the flock, but when they found out I was pregnant they wanted to keep me there long enough to have the baby, hand it over and then expire me and do God knows what to our child. But I could not let that happen, so I devised a plan to escape. So long story short, here I am having our child in the middle of the woods and then you found me."

"But what about.."

"No, I don't want to talk about that now I promise to explain it all later. For now I just want to rest, I mean I did just have a baby. Do you want to hold your daughter?"

I held out my arms for Max to hand me our daughter. "Wow Max, she is beautiful. She looks just like you. She has your beautiful brown eyes, and brown hair."

"She doesn't just look like me. Her wings aren't fully developed, but if you look at her back you can tell that they are going to be dark black wings like yours."

I gently brushed her hair aside, and saw these little black nub-like wings forming.

"So what shall we name her?"

"Well I have been thinking about this… how about we name her Willow? What do you think?"

"Willow?"

"Yes, Willow. She was born in a willow tree, so it kind of suits her."

"Willow…hmm. Willow Ride, well I guess it has a nice ring to it. Yeah, I like it."

"Really?"

"Yes, now how about we get you and our little girl out of here and go home."

"I like the sound of that, but Fang…you will probably have to carry her home because I am still weak from giving birth so I won't be able to fly and also hold her."

"That is not a problem, and if you get to tired we can always stop if you want."

"No, I just want to get home as soon as possible."

With Willow securely in my arm, I reached my other hand out to help Max stand up. We walked out from the tree, and got shocked and confused faces from the flock. I just looked at them and said "Let's go home, Max and I can explain everything when we get there."

All of us took off out of the woods, and started heading back home.

Max II's POV

"This will teach that stupid flock to not take off and leave me tied to a chair."

I finished spreading the gasoline, around the living room and the kitchen and opened the front door. I started walking down the side walk, and pulled my lighter out of my pocket. Without turning around I threw the lighter in the direction of the house, then one second later I heard the sound of a house catching on fire and crumbling to the ground. I jumped up in the air, snapped out my wings and took off for the island to see what my next mission would be.

**A/N: I do not own Maximum Ride, Max belongs to the very talented Mr. James Patterson. I do own this plot. Thanks for reading ~ Tha kidd11**


	14. Chapter 14

Max's POV

The flock and I were a few miles away from our house, when we saw this black smoke in the air. We heard the blaring sounds of sirens, and we saw the flashing lights of emergency vehicles. We decided to land a good distance away from our house, so no one would see us. Once we landed I took Willow from Fang, and held her in my arms. Walking up to our house we could see multiple police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances. As we got really close, a police man stopped us.

"I'm sorry, but this is a crime scene you cannot be here."

"A crime scene? This is our house. What happened officer?"

"Oh, I am sorry ma'am. But, it looks like a case of arson. Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt you?"

"No officer, I do not."

"Well, it looks like there is nothing left of your house it is only ashes now. Is there a place that you can stay?"

"Yes, we have family not that far away."

"I noticed that you did not have a car, do you need a ride?"

" No, we will be fine. Thank you for your concern."

I handed Willow back to Fang, and turned toward the flock.

"Ok, so it is obvious that Max II burned down our house. We need a place to stay TEMPORARILY, while we find a new place to live. We are going to my mother's house for the time being, but we need to find a home as soon as possible because we are not going to over stay our welcome. You got it?"

I got nods from everyone. "Ok, let's go because it is already starting to get late and I don't want to show up at her house in the middle of the night." We all jumped up in the air and snapped out our wings, and took off to my mom's house.

Max II's POV

I landed at the island to see that the facility was in chaos. I spotted Dr. Sarah, yelling into a walkie-talkie telling someone that subject #1 has escaped with subject #0. I walked up next to her, so I could report in.

"Doctor, I am here to report in." She greeted me with a hard slap to the face.

"You have some nerve showing up here, if you did not already know your mission has failed. Give me one reason, why you should not be expired right now."

"Well first off, it is not my fault that the mission failed. I followed my instructions by the letter, I did nothing wrong. But I may be able to help you get back subject #1."

"Ok, I will take into consideration the statement that you did nothing wrong. But you did spike my interest, with you helping me get back subject #1. Now you better start explaining, how you plan on 'helping' me get back subject #1."

"Alright, so when I left the flock's house I burnt it to the ground. That means that they will need a place to stay. And since I know how Max thinks, she will head straight to her mother's house. That is where you will find her, and capture her."

"I cannot use this information, unless you know where her mother lives."

"I do know where she lives, when I was pretending to be Max they took me straight to her house. May I ask doctor, who is subject #0?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you say that subject #1 escaped with subject #0. Who is subject #0?"  
>"Alright, you will probably hear it eventually. So you may as well hear it from me, subject #0 is the offspring of subject #1. Our main objective now is to capture all the subjects #0-6, expire #1-6 and do multiple tests on subject #0 to learn all about it."<p>

"Max has a child?"

"Yes, and it is our duty to capture it, and test it, and learn about it, then expire it. Agent if you have a problem with that, then you can be expired now."

"No, I have no problem."

"Good. Now tell me where the mother lives."

Max's POV

When we showed up at my mom's house she was surprised. But after I explained what happened to me, and then explaining that Max II burned down our house she was more than happy to let us stay with her for a little while. She also was over joyed when she got to meet her beautiful granddaughter. She was now sitting in the kitchen holding a sleeping Willow in her arms. "Mom, thank you for letting us stay here. I promise it will only be for a few days."

"Don't worry about it sweetie, I love having you here. I missed most of your life, I don't want to miss out on my granddaughter's life. I want you to stay for as long as you want."

"Mom, I would but we can't. It will start to feel crowded with seven extra people here, plus I am sure that the whitecoats will be searching for us very soon. So we cannot stay here for more than a few days, and I do not want to put my mother and sister in danger."

"Ok, I understand. You need to do what is best for you and the rest of your family. What exactly is your plan?"

"I plan on us moving from place to place, only staying in one place for a few days. Until months pass or even a year, until we know that it is safe and the whitecoats are no longer hunting us. Once we know it is safe, we will settle down in one spot."

"That sounds like a good plan. Ok, but now that you have my beautiful baby granddaughter you better promise to visit me and your sister."

"That is a promise. Mom, I do have a question."

"What is it sweetie?"

"Do you still have some of Ella's old baby clothes? We have nothing for Willow to wear, and she is still in this dirty jacket of mine."

"Oh, of course let me go get some of them. And you can take them with you when you leave. How about we get Willow out of that jacket, and give her a bath and put her in some clean baby clothes and put her down to bed?"

"Mom, that sounds perfect."

My mom took Willow and gave her a bath, and put her right to bed. I went into the living room and sat on the couch next to Fang. "Aside from everything that has happened, I am glad that my family is all here together."

"Me too. I am glad that I finally have you back Max. I have missed you so much, and now we have this incredibly gorgeous daughter. I love you and our family."

"I love you too." I leaned in and kissed Fang.

"But Fang, we need to leave here in a few days. We have to protect our family."

"I know. And we will leave, whenever you want just say the word and we are gone."

"Hmmm, I love you so much." I kissed Fang again.

"I love you too. We have been through so much today, how about we go lay down and get some sleep." He stood up and grabbed my hand, and led me to a spare room. Where we layed down and fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night with a start. I had a horrible nightmare, about the time that I was in the facility on the island. I decided to go to the kitchen to get me a glass of water, thinking maybe it would help me get back to sleep. I took the water, and headed to Willow's room to check on my sleeping baby. I got to Willow's room and dropped the glass of water on the floor, I was stunned.

"Where is Willow?"

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long. This story will be ending very shortly, with either an epilogue and that is it ****or**** another chapter then a sequel. I am still thinking about what I would like to do. Anyways I do not own Maximum Ride, Max belongs to the very talented Mr. James Patterson. But I do own this plot. Thanks for Reading ~ Tha Kidd11 **


	15. Chapter 15

Max's POV

I quickly ran back to the room were Fang was sleeping. "Fang! Get up! Willow is gone!" Fang sprang from the bed. "What do you mean, Max?"

"I mean, that I went to go check on our daughter…and she is not in her crib!" Fang could see the look of absolute terror on my face. "Ok, calm down Max. Maybe she woke up crying, and maybe your mom grabbed her and took her to the kitchen to get a bottle or something. Did you look in the rest of the house?"

"Well….no, not yet." Fang grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty, so then we went to the living room. The living room was dark, but with our raptor vision we could see that there was someone sitting in the reclining chair. I called out "Mom is that you?"

The chair slowly turned around, and I saw someone that I wish would go to the 7th circle of hell. It was Sarah; she had a look of extreme hatred on her face along with a bruise that was oddly the shape of my foot. In one of her hands she held my precious Willow, and in the other she held a gun.

"What the hell are you doing here, you bitch!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… is that anyway to talk to someone who is holding a gun, and your only one offspring? I came here for subject #0, you see she is rightfully mine; I am going to take her and experiment on her. I want to learn her DNA makeup."

"Like hell she is! She is my daughter; I will not let you have her. You will have to take her over my dead body; you are not leaving this house without a fight!"

"Thought you might say something like that, that is why I also brought her." That is when I realized that Max II was also in the living room.

"So, as you can see I have the child, I have the gun. So therefore, I have all the power. Max II here is going to see to it, that I leave this house unharmed."

Fang spoke up, "If you want our daughter than you better prepare yourself for the fight of your life." Fang jumped toward Sarah, aiming to punch her lights out, when Max II stepped in the middle and punched Fang so hard he went flying backwards, knocking him and me to the ground. Sarah, quickly go up from the chair and walked out the front door.

I got up off of the floor and ran towards the front door; Max II grabbed me by my hair and swung me back towards Fang.

Fang looked at me and said "I will fight her; you go get our daughter back."

Fang started fighting Max II, and as I ran out the front door I heard Iggy and Nudge come to help Fang fight Max II.

I reached the front lawn, but it was too late. Sarah and my precious baby were gone. "_She must have had a car waiting for her. Damn that bitch! I swear baby, I will come for you. I will not let her do to you, what she did to me. Don't worry Momma is coming for you."_

I ran back inside with tears streaming down my face. I looked at Fang, he and Iggy now had Max II tied up, with a gag in her mouth.

Fang looked at my face; he walked over to me and hugged me so tightly. He whispered in my ear "We will get her back Max, don't worry. We will have our family back."

I collapsed to pieces in Fang's arms, "_What kind of a mother am I? I can't even protect my baby."_

Fang pulled out of the hug, and turned around to face Iggy. "Alright, what are we going to do now with this pathetic piece of garbage? Iggy do you have any ideas?"

Iggy started to speak "Well, we could…"

I cut of Iggy's sentence, "I know what we should do."

**A/N: I did not think that I would update this story, however I received a review from a guest asking me to update. I cannot believe it has been 2 years since I have updated. I guess I have been really busy with school and stuff. I really hope that whoever reads this story enjoys it, and if you have read this far…I would just like to say thank you. Anyways I do have to make my disclaimer, I do not own Maximum Ride, Max belongs to the very talented Mr. James Patterson. But I do own this plot. Thanks again for reading ~ Tha Kidd11 **

**p.s. the italics are character thoughts. If you have any questions or comments feel free to PM me.**


	16. Chapter 16

Max's POV

I sighed while pacing the living room floor. It has been hours of trying to beat some answers out of "my clone", and still we are where we started… with nothing.

Instead of uselessly pacing the floor, I walked over to Fang and put my hand on his shoulder.

"This clearly isn't going anywhere, why don't you take a break. I will sit in here and watch her."

Fang started to protest, but I turned him down. "Don't worry about me, I will be fine. She can't hurt me, any more than I already am. So go…you and Iggy have been at this for hours. Why don't you have Iggy make you and the rest of the flock some dinner."

At that moment Fang's stomach started to growl. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I guess you are right, but I will be back in a few minutes."

I nodded, as he turned on his heel and left me and Max II alone. I pulled up a chair and sat right in front of her. I just stared at her for a moment, before I yanked the gag from her mouth. Max II started to speak.

"Just because you removed my gag, doesn't mean I am going to tell you what you want to hear."

"I only figured as much. It doesn't matter; I want you to listen to what I have to say first."

I waited for a response before I continued; she just sat there with a blank expression on her face.

"The first thing I wanted to say is…How could you do it? … I mean really?... I thought that you were a part of me, I mean you are my clone, so that makes you a part of me. How could you do something so awful, to me and my baby? Do you have no compassion? I would think that someone that came from my DNA, would have some sort of compassion for me, if not me than at least my little innocent child. So I ask again, How could you do it?"

Max II dropped her eyes to the floor. When she gathered enough courage to look me in the face, I saw a glint of regret in her eyes. "I um…um…I am sorry, ok?"

That one word was enough to get me angry as hell. "SORRY! SORRY! HOW CAN YOU SAY THE WORD SORRY TO ME?" I was writhing with anger.

"Look, you don't understand. It was either her or me, so I selfishly chose to live. Can you blame me for wanting to live?"

I thought about what she said for a moment then said "You're right, that is an extremely selfish thing to do. However, I can't blame you for wanting to live…I suppose if it was me, I would want to live too. But still, I cannot forgive the fact that you helped a Mad woman take my child to be experimented on. She is doing God knows what to her, by now. I can't even think about that, it makes my heart hurt too much…" I trailed off.

"Well what if I agree to help you? What if I help you get your daughter back?"

I looked at her with a look of utter confusion. "Why all the sudden change of heart? Why do you want to help me?"

"When you started talking, I was thinking about all the experiments I've been put through. I shudder at the thought of them, those experiments on me; give me extreme nightmares…sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night screaming. And so, you are right what I did was unforgivable. How could I put that innocent child, through all of the terrible things that I went through… NO ONE should have to experience that. I guess, I did what I did, out of fear. I feared, that I would be the one expired…if I didn't help Sarah get to your child… I want to help you get her back, and for once and for all kill all of those damn whitecoats!"

I sat there in silence taking in all that Max II said. "How can I even trust you? How do I know you are not lying to me? How do I know that this isn't going to end with me and the rest of the flock turned in?"

"You don't… But, I am telling you the truth. I want those damn whitecoats dead! I am tired of doing their dirty work, just so I can stay alive. And besides if I go back there, and don't kill them; I am sure to be expired right on the spot. So I need your help too! I cannot just go there to kill them by myself, I need you and the whole flock….I will help you get your kid back, If you help me to kill ever last one of them. Once I know that they are no longer breathing, I will leave you and your flock alone…forever. Do we have a deal or not?"

"Let me talk to the rest of the flock about this." I grabbed the gag from the floor and put it back in Max II's mouth. I left the living room looking for Fang.

I found Fang, Iggy, and Angel all sitting in the kitchen eating dinner. Fang looked at me.

"So did you get her to talk?"

"Yeah, she talked alright…we have some things to discuss."

**A/N: I hope this update is a good continuation of this story. If you have any comments or suggestions about this story feel free to let me know. I try to keep this story interesting, and somewhat suspenseful. Thanks to everyone who reads this story. Disclaimer, I do not own Maximum Ride, Max belongs to the very talented Mr. James Patterson. But I do own this plot. ~ Tha Kidd11**

**P.S. I am thinking about finishing this story soon, I am contemplating writing a sequel. **


End file.
